the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights (HHN) is an annual event held at Universal Studios in Orlando to celebrate halloween. It stretches from the beginning of september to early november, a few days after halloween. The park stays open until late at night, and has new features that one can visit. The two major features are the houses and the scarezones, which are often based off of horror media. While all this is going on, usual features such as the rides are also still ongoing. Houses The houses at HHN are essentially really well done haunted houses based off of various things, such as a famous movie like The Shining or a zombie apocolypse. Depending on the date and time, as well as the popularity of the house, one can expect to wait in a long outdoor line for anywhere from 5 to 90 minutes. Going through a house, park visitors pretty much walk in a conga line through the house while actor and other aspects of the house attempt to scare them. The houses employ both jumpscares and atmospheric horror, and aren't for the faint of heart. As of 2018, the houses are: *Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces This house features various carnies with a scary twist, and takes visitors through a carnival gone wrong. It includes a house of mirrors type area that can be pretty disorienting. *Dead Exposure: Patient Zero Set in Paris overrun by the undead, this house is notorious for it's large amount of strobe lights and should be avoided by those sensitive to flashing lights. An original concept, the park visitor is meant to be a person escaping the city who was given a vaccine, that slowly makes them blind, hence all the strobe lights. *Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers A lot of Michael Myers jump out at you as you traverse this house. It's pretty simple, and feels like the most standard haunted house out of all of them. The only twist is that it is heavily based of the Halloween ''franchise, particularly ''Halloween 4. *Poltergeist Despite being based on the Poltergeist ''movie, there is thankfully very few flashing lights. It incorporates many elements from the movie into the house, and is one of the more popular houses. *ScaryTales: Deadly Ever After Another original concept, this house is a mashup of all your favorite fairy tales, extra dark. From scalped Rapunzel to evil three little pigs, what this house lacks in scares it makes up for in how detailed and interesting the various scenes are. *Seeds of Extinction This house has scary bush people. It takes visitors through an overgrown area, where it can be hard to tell the foliage covered scare actors apart from the environment. *Slaugther Sinema A tribute to many cheesy 80's horror movies, this house takes visitors from one scene to another, each based on a different theme. *Stranger Things By far the most popular house, you can expect wait times to consistantly be over an hour. It is based on the first season of the ''Stranger Things ''television show and incorporates scare actors based on the characters of the show. *The Horrors of Blumhouse Based on two films by the studio Blumhouse Productions, ''The First Purge and Happy Death Day, this house is divided in two sections based off of the movies this studio has produced. *Trick 'r Treat This house is based off of the Trick 'r Treat movie, an excellent tribute to halloween and classic horror films. Scarezones In the scarezones, ordinary areas of the park are filled with scare actors and haunting music. Each has a theme, either after a movie or another concept. For example, the currently ongoing 2018 HHN has an 80's vampire themed zone and another zone themed after the horror masterpiece, Killer Klowns from Outer Space. Scare actors wander around or hide behind things and attempt to jump out at visitors and scare them. The 2018 zones are: *Killer Klowns from Outer Space Based on the masterpiece of the same name, this zone features the superb soundtrack of the movie as well as the titular klowns roaming the streets. There aren't as many jump scares in this zone, as the scare actors wear big and bulky suits that make it hard for them to hide. *Revenge of Chucky This scarezone is based off of the ''Chucky ''franchise as a whole, and features a massive amount of different scare actors. Watch out for the monkey's, as walking in front of their display can get you wet if they time it right. And they get a lot of practice. Chucky himself also makes occasional appearances, putting on brief shows where he interacts with his audience. *The Harvest A lot of pumpkins, and scare actors hiding behind walls. *Twisted Tradition More pumpkins, except this is the pumpkin apocalypse, ushered in by waylaid college students. Thanks Preston! *Vamp 85: New Year's Eve Featuring a variety of 80s music from The Smiths to Cyndi Lauper, vampire Prince and Michael Jackson roam the streets among other vampires and their victims. Set on New Year's Eve, every so often the vampires will perform a show on stage as the ball drops, welcoming in the new year.